The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical modules, and more specifically to electrical modules that are removably coupled to battery distribution assemblies.
Batteries, such as those for electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles, typically include a plurality of cells grouped together as a battery pack. The battery pack includes a battery distribution assembly that manages the power capacity and functionality of the battery pack. The battery distribution assembly may be mounted inside a casing of the battery pack or along an outside of the casing. The battery distribution assembly may include many electrical devices such as at least one power relay, at least one pre-charge relay, at least one pre-charge resistor, at least one capacitor, at least one fuse, a current sensor, and/or other electric devices.
Problems exist with serviceability, safety, and heat management of the electrical devices on the battery distribution assembly. For example, in some known battery distribution assemblies, the electrical devices are difficult to access for replacing and/or repairing one or more of the electrical devices. The electrical devices may be disposed on an inner surface of a housing that faces and/or abuts the battery pack or may be disposed within an internal cavity defined by the housing. In either case, servicing the battery distribution assembly may require removing the entire battery distribution assembly, which may be complex and time-consuming. Safety issues are a concern when removing one or more of the electrical devices for repairs or replacement. An operator may inadvertently fail to cut off the flow of electrical current to one or more conductors when the respective electrical device is removed from the one or more conductors, resulting in exposed electrified conductors that provide a risk for electric shock. The risk is increased if the electrical device is mounted to the battery distribution assembly in a hard-to-access location, as the operator may accidentally contact the electrified conductor while trying to remove or mount the electrical device. Referring now to thermal heat management, the electrical devices in some known battery distribution assembly are disposed proximate to one another in a closed area, such as within the casing of the battery pack. The electrical devices may generate significant heat that could damage the battery distribution assembly if the heat is not sufficiently dissipated.
A need remains for providing an electrical module and a battery distribution assembly that provides better heat management, serviceability, and/or safety.